


Does glory await us? Or is it ruin?

by Jack Sears (KyrieFortune)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/Jack%20Sears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick personal view of what may come.<br/>[I can't believe I actually wrote this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does glory await us? Or is it ruin?

**Author's Note:**

> All the names are invented, due to the state of the game of "it exists we swear". Call it a personal preview.  
> I wrote this two months ago, what the hell.
> 
> Comments, maybe? ;3;

« **W** hat».

Anne’s “what” was possibly the flattest Matahiro ever heard in his life.

«What do you mean “what”, have you heard me?».

«Yes, I did, and I’m still gonna ask “what”».

Why did he even think they would believe him. “Why” was the most fitting question in that moment, not “what”. Even Jun’ichi looked at him as if he was afraid he was taking drugs, and honestly, who would blame him.

«So, yer telling us you saw a blue door in the middle of the mall -».

«Yes».

«That nobody but you could see -».

«Exactly».

«And ya were greeted by twins with braids and yellow eyes -».

«That’s what I said».

«And then a creepy old guy with a huge nose told ya you had a person inside ya».

«A Persona, but yeah».

Jun’ichi stared completed baffled. «Are you sure no one spiked yer drink or something?».

Matahiro sighed and put off his glasses to rub his eyes and nose. «I know, it sound like I’ve had a bad acid trip, but it actually happened, I swear».

«But can you prove it?» Anne asked «You saw a blue door hanging in the mall, but there’s no door, you saw three people, but they’re nowhere to be found...». She raised and eyebrow and suggested «Wait, maybe you saw Doctor Who and dreamt about it?».

«I don’t watch Doctor Who, Takamaki-san, and I didn’t dream it, I’m sure of it».

«Then you can’t prove - a medium peach tea, for me - you can’t prove the existence of those people and what was the name of that thing you have inside?».

Jun’ichi smirked «That sounds like porn, Anne! A grape coke for me, sweetie».

The waitress grimaced at him and turned to Matahiro, and he babbled «I’d like just some sparkling water».

«Gay» Jun’ichi snorted, before staring at the waitress’ ass and receiving a slap on the nape by Anne.

«Stop drooling over her, you’re disgusting».

«I can’t help it!».

«Yes, you can, you idiot!».

Matahiro kind of stopped paying attention to them, and looked at his hands. It was absurd, not even he believes what he saw and heard.

« _Look inside you, find who you really are_ ».

« _The power of one’s true self_ ».

He listened, bewildered, almost enchanted by that creepy old man’s voice and words, placing cards in front of him, full of esoteric images. And then that... thing came out of him, and he could still feel his body burning and tormented by a thousand cut, and then the pure ectasy he felt - was it really just a bad, but meaningful dream? Did it really happen? The seed of doubt grew a bit inside him.

«Hey, dude, yer with us?».

«O-oh, yeah, I was thinking about that thing I told».

«Listen, screw it, it was a nightmare, nothing else, c’mon!».

«Yeah… just a dream...».

« **W** hy are you taking us there, Suzuki?!».

Jun’ichi smirked «’s just a shortcut for home, don’t worry guys! I take it every morning».

Anne looked around, scared. «This place is ugly and stinks and… it doesn’t feel right!».

«Oh, don’t be a pussy, Takamaki! The only thing here ya gotta watchout for is lil’ Luxuria».

«Luxuria?» Matahiro inquired. «It’s a strange name».

«Yeah, I know, ‘s the stray cat hanging around here, it’s his territory and can attack you if he feels like yer an enemy».

«Ugh, I hate cats» Anne grimaced.

«Nah, Lux’s fine, ‘s not li-».

Suddenly, Jun’ichi was pushed back by… nothing, at first.

«What the shit-».

Then, black blobs took form out of nowhere, as if they were ripping holes through the very air. Anne screamed, and Matahiro stood frozen in terror.

«WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?!» Jun’ichi shouted, kicking them, but it was completely useless, as the blob took the force like jello, and jumped on him with its long, thin and full of claws arms. Before any of the other two youngsters could escape, the other blobs attacked them too, feasting with their paws on their clothes and flesh.

«Get off me!».

Everything they did to counter them was useless, and they only got angrier and more violent the more the kids fought them. Matahiro was throw on the wall, and despite the jello-like structure of the blob, it hit him so hard not only his glasses flew off and broke, but his head was wounded and he started to bleed all over his forehead.

« _Look inside you_ ».

The voice thundered in his head, and he thought “ _It’s not really the time, I’m going to die!_ ”.

« _The power of one’s true self_ ».

He was scared, no, he was terrified, and all he could think were some words he didn’t even know if he actually heard them or not.

“ _Whatever true self, it would be nice if it would help me live…_ ”.

And so, he felt again the burning feeling all over his body, not because of pain, but as if he was actually burning from the inside.

A deep, harsh voice arose in his head.

«Heh, it looks like you’re got no luck here, son».

“ _Who are you?! What is happening to me?!_ ”.

«I’m disappointed, I was excepting a nicer surprise from my host. After all, _you_ called _me_ ».

He was clearly going postal from the bloodloss, there wasn’t a demon-like monster talking to him from inside his own head.

“ _I didn’t call you_ ”.

«Oh, but I thought you needed help from me, you just thought of it».

The burning sensation intensified.

The weird man’s words came back to him, bits of true self, Personae, power.

“ _Was.. was it real_?”.

«Of course it was real, you fool. I’m real, like your wounds and your pathetic existence chained to rules and morals».

It wasn’t really the moment to reply to such idiocies, Matahiro only needed help, even if it seemed like a deal with the Devil itself.

“ _Will you help me?_ ”.

«The real question here is: will you help yourself?».

“ _It’s not the time to make rhetorical questions, I’m attacked by monsters! Will you help me or not?!_ ”.

«Oh, of course I will. I’m curious about you, there is so much… potential».

“ _Look, I just need to face these things. I don’t know who you are, and what do you want from me, just help me out, I could pass out anytime now_ ”.

«I can do better than that, I could help you with your inner, darkest desires».

“ _I don’t have any_ ”.

« _Yes, you do_. You humans all have secrets. You want glory, you want Lady Luck to smile at you as you become idolized and feared ».

Matahiro forgot for a moment about his friends and the blobs.

“ _How do you-_ ”.

«Know this? You cannot hide anything from me, Matahiro Saguchi. You cannot hide from yourself».

He didn’t realize he was smirking, in that moment.

It was weird, thinking of his dreams in such a hasty moment, but the idea… titillated him.

“ _What do you want in exchange?_ ”.

«Now you’re talking my tongue. I only want to see where you will go. Does glory awaits us? Or is it ruin? Shall we discover it?».

« **I** t’s safe, you said, Suzuki. We gotta watch out only for the stray cat, you said».

Anne put her clothes the better way she could.

«Takamaki, shut up and give me a hand here, Saguchi’s fucking fainted!».

Everything had became light, far away. Voices, sounds, the floor itself, his own body. What had happened to him? Matahiro had a void where his most recent memories should have been.

«Dude, yer alright? You lost a gallon of blood, holy shit, I’ll call an ambulance».

«I’m fine».

«I saw you burn, goddammit!».

«I… what?».

Matahiro did his best to get up on his legs without fainting again.

«I don’t know, ya looked like a demon, and ya bitchslapped those gremlins, or whatever they were».

Anne nodded «He’s right, you didn’t look like yourself, you looked like… you came straight to Hell».

«Yeah, but we’re safe now, thanks to ya».

The informations should have shocked him, but they seemed… obvious. Of course he burnt and became something else. No, he burnt and became himself - his Persona.

It wasn’t natural, but it was obvious.

It still seemed wrong, but he felt powerful, like he could do everything he wanted, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He was going to be himself.

Anne’s voice rose disgusted «Oh, god, it’s that cat, shoo, go away, don’t infect us».

«I’m a clean cat, you know».

«… did you just talk?!».


End file.
